Royal Mishaps
by Yuuram von Bielefeld-Shibuya
Summary: [Zen x Raji - I love this pairing] During episode 6. Raji exclaims that Zen and Shirayuki are lovers, but Zen has his eyes on someone else - this young, stupid, pitiful prince himself.
1. Chapter 1

**I really am the only person I can find to ship these two, aren't I? Aw, that's a shame, they're my OTP for this anime...**

 **Set during episode 6 :D**

xxx

"Shirayuki and you are lovers, aren't you?!"

"What...what makes you think that?"

"After what happened that day?! How could anybody not think you two have something special going on between you both?!"

"It's not like that Raji!"

"Alright, then who does the Second Prince of Clarines like then?"

"...Someone I can't be with, perhaps".

"So it is Shirayuki, liar". Hands slammed against the wall, trapping the brunette prince against the wall, making him gulp. "Z-Zen... I just-" he was cut off with the other's lips against his own, moving and moulding softly together. Eyes widened slightly before slowly dropping to a close before their lips parted. "Zen..."

"Does that make things clearer, now? I don't love Shirayuki, not anymore. Lord Brother will no doubt want me to find a suitor soon, judging by how things get when he returns to the castle. But I don't want to get to know some street hussy he finds just to get married someday, I want someone who I know I can treat right without any hassle or complications".

"And you believe that person is me? Judging from that kiss just now I mean".

Zen sighed but kept a smile on his face anyway. "Is that how you saw it?"

"Why? Am I wrong? Was this all just a joke?"

"No. Because you saw it exactly the way I do".

"You mean to say that you-"

"I love you, Prince Raji". Zen kissed him again, "I love you so much more than anyone could imagine. Nobody knows this about me, not even Kiki and Mistuhide. Obi might, knowing that sly character, but that's besides the point. I just need to know if...if you'll come to the castle again someday...for me...so I can see you..."

"Don't you prefer not being confined to the grounds of your castle?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't mind staying here if it meant you're coming to visit me".

"...Hmm... And if I say I love you too then what happens if we get caught?"

"You worry way too much. If we go to my room and stay in there then things will be fine, nobody will know. I'm hardly in there anyway so nobody will think to look there, not even my attendants. Please Raji? I'm not doing anything to cause you trouble, I swear, this is just a genuine confession. I love you..."

Raji hesitated, thinking things over before looking back at Zen. Raji returned his feelings, he was sure that he no longer loved Shirayuki either. "Alright Zen. I love you too, no lies". Raji lifted his arms and wrapped them round Zen's neck, bringing him in for a kiss again to prove his statement. Zen slipped his hands from the wall and laid them on Raji's waist, encircling them together. "I assume I'll be stopping here for awhile longer if Prince Izana is around".

"Yes, I assume you will. So, stay with me for the nights you're here".

"Seriously? I-Isn't this going a bit far...? I-I mean we've only just-" He was cut off by Zen's laughter. "W-What's so funny?!"

"N-Nothing but you j-jumping to c-conclusions R-Raji!" Zen laughed, pulling the younger prince closer to him. "I wasn't thinking of anything like what you are, not yet anything" the white haired Clarines' prince winked with a smirk, making the other pout.

"Make out session tonight in your room as a way of making it up to me for that".

"Heh, deal".

xxx

 **I'm not lying, I love these two together! My favourite characters would be Zen, Raji, Ryuu, Obi and Shuka :)**


	2. Important Notice

**I am sick and tired of receiving reviews about me putting Zen and Raji together instead of Zen and Shirayuki. This is FANFICTION for crying out loud! I am ALLOWED to put them together if I so wish! Before you even click on the story, you can see it says [Raji. S, Zen. W] which means that in that particular story, they are/become a couple.**

 **If you do not like that sort of thing then please do not bother to read it. And most certainly do not bother to stupidly review on it.**

 **If you are homophobic even then do not read my stories or leave reviews that may be offensive because I am, myself, in fact attracted to the same gender as well as the opposite.**

 **I do not care if Shirayuki and Zen are supposed to be together because I actually do ship that, too. I am only doing what this site is made for. I am creating FANFICTION.**

 **FANFICTION DOES NOT USUALLY FOLLOW CANON MATERIAL AND THEREFORE I CAN DO WHAT I WANT WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

 **I have three stories based on the Raiji x Zen couple and one more upcoming one. These are;**

 **. A Heart to Win**

 **. Royal Mishaps**

 **. Two Males, Two Teens, Two Princes**

 **To be reading this notice, you will have already read one of those three, or if you are okay with this pairing then you might have read more than the one you are currently on.**

 **So please, just learn to respect the fact that fanfiction is not canon. It is for the fans to do whatever they want with a fandom and it's characters.**

 **I have not been in the best of moods as of late and seeing reviews like this doesn't make it any better. I am currently going through a sort of tough situation to which I currently cannot find any solution to and so receiving harsh reviews is not only rude and disrespectful but also clearly not needed and a waste of your time.**

 **If you do not wish to read a fanfiction about Zen and Raji being a couple then you simply do not have to and you do not have to click on the story and read it. It is all clearly stated in the summary and character list before you even click on the story so you can easily avoid it if you so wish to.**

 **Please, I do not want to receive ANY MORE reviews on my stories telling me that you hate me or you hate the story just because I didn't make Zen and Shirayuki a couple. I like that couple, but I also like other fan-made couples more, okay? Is that a crime? No, it is not.**

 **And to be perfectly honest, the more I receive a review telling me that "WTF ZEN AND SHIRAYUKI ARE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER UGH YOU'RE SO STUPID AND I HATE YOU" or something along those lines, I begin to dislike this canon couple more and more. And that's not fair on me.**

 **Honestly, I may just never write for this fandom again if I keep getting these reviews.**

 **I'm sick of it. Let's see, how may reviews like this have I received...**

 **. A Heart to Win: 2 (6 were very positive reviews supporting the story)**

 **. Royal Mishaps: 1 (3 were positive reviews supporting the story)**

 **. Two Males, Two Teens, Two Princes: 0 (both reviews were positive supporting the story)**

 **So, please, for the love of God, if you do not like this pairing then do not read the story. Nobody is forcing you to do so.**

 **Good Day.**


End file.
